Hijacked a Rainbow & Crashed into a Pot of Gold
by Halawen
Summary: Clare's been having a terrible day, it was hard to see Drew again after he jilted her but when Sean comes to her rescue it turns her day around. The former soldier gives her a bright new outlook on life. Sean/Clare fluff one shot.


**Welcome to tonight's fluff shot!**

 **Legal: I own nothing but the idea**

 **Important things to know:**

 ***Takes place on the first day of school after Sparks will Fly**

 ***Clare is not pregnant**

 ***Sean works with Jay at a garage Jay owns ~ Sean's been out of the army for about six months**

 ***Adam did not die but Becky did and Adam is spending senior year abroad**

 ***This is all in Clare's pov**

 **That should do it enjoy the fluff everyone!**

 **Hijacked a Rainbow & Crashed into a Pot of Gold**

"EEEE!" I shriek as I fall into the creek near the ravine. It's a fitting end to a terrible day!

After Drew said he wouldn't be a rebound and walked out on me we hadn't spoken at all over break. Today was our first day back and I couldn't even look at him, things were so tense in student council Drew ended it early. I was so full of anger and frustration that I decided to walk through the ravine on my way home. As I was stomping angrily and grumbling to myself about the irritation that is Drew Torres I stepped on a loose rock and fell into the creek.

Today is a rather warm day for January, there was no snow and it was beautiful. If I hadn't been so angry and frustrated I would have enjoyed the day more. I didn't get to enjoy the unusually warm day at all and now instead of walking home in the warm afternoon sun I'm shivering in the slight breeze, my teeth are chattering and my wet shoes keep slipping on the grass. My thin blazer which was plenty of warmth all day is now just making me colder. I come out into the park a block from my house still wet and shivering. Internally I'm curing Drew for making me wet, perfectly able to rationalize in my head how this is his fault and not mine for slipping. I stop this when a thick, warm and large leather jacket is placed over my shoulders. I look up to see a handsome face with kind eyes and a killer smile that makes me smile.

"Thanks but why are you helping me?" I question wary of this kind, handsome stranger. You can't blame me for being cautious after everything with Asher and Darcy's experience on her ski trip. A story I've been told time and time again.

"Do I need a reason to help a very pretty girl in a very wet dress?" He asks back and the response makes me blush. "So where do you live?" He questions.

"Just up the street but my parents are away visiting my stepbrother," I comment with chattering teeth. Not entirely sure why I said it other than now that he's with me I don't want to go home and be alone with my anger.

"Well my place is just across the street you can come there and dry off. I'm Sean by the way," he says extending his hand.

"Clare," I reply shaking his hand and then we start walking. It takes only a couple of minutes to walk to his house.

"This is it, not much but it's home and it's better than an army base," he says opening the front door.

"This is nice. When you were you in the army?"

"I was discharged about six months ago. I'll get you some dry clothes to wear and we can toss yours in the dryer," Sean tells me. He disappears into a bedroom and returns with a pair of sweats and a sweat shirt. "Here you can change in the washroom back there," he says as he hands them to me.

I go back and find a bedroom and a washroom. I take off Sean's leather jacket hanging it behind the door with his robe. Then I peel off my wet clothes and put on the sweats he gave me. When I come out I bring the wet clothes and Sean goes out the garage to put them in the dryer. I see that he's started a fire and I go over to warm up by it. I look at the pictures on the mantle. I see Sean in uniform and him with what must be his family. Sean comes out of the garage and I look at him as my finger caresses the framed picture of him in uniform.

"You look very handsome in your uniform," I tell him and he smiles and now I notice a picture of him with Emma. "This is Emma, Principal Simpson's daughter," I remark.

"Yeah we dated on and off in high school. I guess you go to DeGrassi?"

"Yeah I'm a senior and student council vice president. So I guess you went with Emma, you probably knew my sister then Darcy Edwards."

"Darcy? Sounds familiar, I think I met her at a party once long red hair right? She was dating Spinner I believe and she dated Peter didn't she?"

"Yeah that's her, Spinner and Peter were both nice to me and looked after me a little when Darcy went to Africa."

We begin talking about people we both know and it leads into talks of relationships. Before I know it I've told him everything about my relationship with Eli, how that lead into my…whatever it was with Drew and that ends with me explaining why I was so angry and frustrated today and fell in the creek.

"Last year I didn't even notice Drew and he didn't notice me, not really anyway. He was nothing but Adam's brother to me. But then working together this year, missing Adam and growing apart from our significant others it brought us closer together. I felt something and he did too which is why it so very much when he just walked away and rejected me like that. I guess I can understand why he thought he was a rebound but he didn't even talk to me he just walked away. I could barely stand to look at him today, it was awful and topping it off by falling in the creek was just a terrible end to a terrible day. Although if I hadn't gone through the creek and gotten all wet you never would have put your jacket on me and I wouldn't be here. Honestly you have been the best thing since…well since I slept with Drew," I tell Sean and then I grip his shirt and mash my lips to his. I feel his face stretch slightly in surprise and I feel the shocked breath he draws into his lips but then his arms embrace me, he draws me closer as he begins returning the kiss. When my lips and loins begin to burn with desire for more I push Sean away. "Since having cancer and being faced with my own mortality I've learned to embrace life and seize every moment," I explain my actions to Sean.

"Seizing the moment is good and I didn't mind one bit," Sean grins.

"Of course I seized the moment by having sex with Drew and it blew up in my face so it's not always a good thing," I comment.

"Drew is obviously a callous jerk and must be the biggest moron on the planet to not be with you. Having been in the army and even seeing the little bit of combat I did I believe in seizing the moment," Sean replies cupping my face and joining our lips again.

I smile into the kiss and grip the back of his neck. Sean's hand caresses to the back of my neck and into my hair. His tongue slides over my bottom lip and my lips part for him, our tongues collide deepening the kiss. Sean leans me back against the arm of the sofa and his other hand is caressing my side over the sweatshirt. When his hand lifts the sweatshirt and begins caressing my skin my stomach muscles tighten, it's thrilling and I want more but I break the kiss and stop him.

"Seizing the moment is good but I jumped right into sex with Drew to seize the moment and I know him pretty well. I just met you and I already like but I don't want to make that mistake again so I think it's best if we take it slow," I tell him.

"I can do slow, slow is also good. How about some dinner? I don't know about you but I'm pretty hungry."

"Dinner would be good," I smile.

Sean gets up and looks through his kitchen; I help him make chicken and vegetables. We sit in front of the fire eating and talking more. We talk a lot about DeGrassi, sharing stories and experiences. We continue talking long after we've finished eating, he tells me stories about Simpson, Armstrong and some of the other teachers. He talks about Emma a lot and tells me stories of Spinner. I talk a lot about Adam and then he tells me about Marco and Paige's older brother Dylan. We talk about how somethings never seem to change, there's always a class clown, an BMOC, a queen bee and the girl who will do anything to fit in. Before we realize it hours have passed and it's after midnight.

"You can sleep here tonight, you take the bed I'll sleep on the sofa," Sean offers.

"Thanks if you don't mind I think I will," I grin.

"I don't mind at all."

He walks with me to the bedroom and grabs one of his pillows before getting some blankets. He tells me to help myself to anything at all in his house and get him if I need anything then he says goodnight and leaves the room. For the first time in weeks I fall asleep with happy thoughts, not worried about Drew or thinking of Eli or dreading school I'm just relaxed and happy. I sleep wonderfully in Sean's bed surrounded by his sheets that permeated by his scent. I wake to the alarm on my phone and get out of bed. After using the washroom and combing my fingers through my hair I almost go out to living room but seeing Sean's army shirts in the closet I can't help myself. I take one down and take off the sweatshirt; I put on the dress shirt and go out to the living room.

"You're clothes are dry but they smell kind of musty from the creek," Sean is saying from the kitchen. He must have heard the bedroom door open. "I'll take you to your plaaaa…" Sean freezes when he sees me, "you look incredible in my shirt, even if it does barely fit you. I think you should wear it to school."

"I think I just might but I still have to go home and get ready for school. I can walk it's not very far," I tell him.

"Yeah okay you're clothes are on the table there," Sean nods still staring at me in my shirt.

"Thanks for everything Sean," I smile before leaving his house. I only live half a block from Sean so it doesn't take me long to get home.

I brush my teeth, change into black jeans and boots, a black tank top to go under Sean's shirt since it will not stay buttoned for long over my breasts. I put Sean's dress shirt over that; it has his pin with his name on it. I finish getting ready, grab my jacket and then leave for school. It's cold again and a light snow is falling but I hardly notice as I walk to school with a smile on my face. When I get into the warm building I take off my jacket and put it in my locker.

"Just who is S. Cameron and what's with the smile?" Alli asks when she sees me at my locker. Alli is with Dallas, Jenna and Connor are behind them and Drew is at his locker.

"S is for Sean he sort of rescued me last night," I reply getting books from my locker.

"And you're wearing his army shirt today does that mean you stayed the night?" Alli asks.

"Yes but I had the bed and he slept on the sofa like a gentleman," I tell them.

"I guess you're over Drew then," Alli remarks.

"When was she under Drew?" Jenna asks.

"Prop room at the hoe down," Drew blurts out before closing his locker and walking down the hall.

"Clare you…" Jenna gasps and I cut her off.

"Don't I don't want to talk about it."

Jenna doesn't say anything else and when Connor opens his mouth Jenna elbows him. Drew acts like I've contracted leprosy and won't come within ten feet of me all day while Jenna and Alli have a billion questions about Sean. After school we have student council, I sit on one end of the table and Drew at the other with everyone and a few empty chairs between us. In the middle of the meeting I see Sean leaning in the doorway and I smile at him.

"Did you come for your shirt?" I tease him and of course everyone is looking at him now.

"Hellllo Soldier Boy," Jenna and Alli say at the same time in the same manner.

"Only if I can take you back to my place where I can take it off of you," Sean banters back with a grin.

"I say we end the meeting and let Soldier Boy take Clare," Dallas speaks up.

"I know you, you dated Emma. You're like five years older than Clare," Connor speaks up.

"Meeting over," Drew says standing up quickly.

"That must be Drew," Sean whispers to me as he helps me to stand.

"Yeah," I nod and look at everyone else in the room as Drew has now left, "this is Connor he's Simpson's Godson. These are my best girl friends Alli and Jenna and that's Dallas."

Sean smiles at everyone and I say goodbye, I leave with Sean getting in his car and driving to his house. My parents won't be back until tomorrow so I don't have to make an excuse to my mom about where I am. Sean and I make dinner again and talk for hours again, I sleep in his bed again and he drives me home the next morning so I can get ready for school.

"My parents are getting home today so I can't stay the night again," I tell Sean before getting out of his car.

"I take it your mom doesn't like you sleeping at boy's houses," Sean remarks.

"She wouldn't even let me sleep at Adam's when Drew was still engaged to Bianca and I had no interest in him at all. And Audra would have known if something was going on. She would totally flip I was sleeping at the house of a man who lived on his own," I reply.

"Does she think you're still a virgin?"

"She knows about Eli but not about Drew. I'd better get in and get ready for school, I guess I might see you around," I remark.

"Count on it, in fact why don't you give me your number," Sean says and I smile.

We exchange numbers and a blistering kiss before I actually get out of the car. I hurriedly get ready for school and then take Jake's truck, I prefer not to drive it when I can help it but on days like today it's necessary. I arrive to homeroom just before the bell rings and get a look from Drew.

"Have fun with your soldier boy last night?" Drew asks with a sharp curt voice full of venom.

"Hey you had your chance but you walked away, you decided it meant nothing," I remind him and don't bother hiding the animosity and venom in my own tone.

"I took some bad advice," Drew says looking at Dallas.

"Hey don't lay this one me I was only warning you to be cautious I didn't say break her heart," Dallas replies.

"Forget them tell me everything about last night Clare," Alli insists linking her arm with mine and pulling me to our next class.

Drew doesn't say much to me for the rest of the day but he is more civil and we get through student council without him glaring at me. He doesn't say much to me or barely look at me in student council but it's still an improvement. I go home after student council and begin on my homework, my parents arrive home and I greet them. I talk to them a few minutes about their trip and how Jake is before returning upstairs to finish my homework. I'm only upstairs a few moments when I hear the doorbell ring and then Glen knocks on my door.

"Clare there's a soldier at the door for you," Glen tells me. I smile knowing it's Sean and go downstairs. Sean is at the door in full dress uniform and he's talking to my mom.

"I didn't even know Clare volunteered with soldier rehabilitation program," mom says which is apparently what he told her.

"Yes Ma'am she's been great in helping me readjust to life again. Really the nights have been the worst and she's spent the last couple of nights at my place. In another room of course but it's been a comfort to have her there with the nightmares. I was hoping she'd come back tonight," Sean tells my mom in the most pleading, pathetic and yet insistent voice I've ever heard.

"Oh well I…staying over?" Mom says slowly and looks at me before letting out a sigh. "I guess you're old enough to make those decisions for yourself."

"Give me a moment to pack a bag," I tell Sean with a smile. I go upstairs quickly packing an overnight bag and my homework into my backpack since I didn't finish. When I get downstairs Mom is still talking to Sean but they stop when I come down. Mom reluctantly says goodnight while Glen tells me to have fun and then leave Sean. "That was very clever telling my mom that I volunteered with a program for helping soldiers," I smile when we're in his car.

"I thought it would work," he grins.

"What are you going to tell her if we keep seeing each other?"

"That we fell in love while you were helping me," he replies with a smile.

"I still have some homework," I comment when we get into his house.

"That's okay you do your homework and I'll make dinner," Sean replies.

"Since I'm staying over again maybe we can both sleep in the bed tonight."

"I thought you wanted to go slow?"

"I do but we'll just sleep and maybe make out a little," I reply and abduct Sean's lips in a fiery kiss.


End file.
